War Spirit: Weapon
]] is a SIGNI class associated with red SIGNI. All Weapons are mostly titled based on Level; Level 1 Small Guns, Level 2 Explosive Guns, Level 3 Roaring Guns, and Level 4 Ballista. Weapons are also named after different kinds of modern weaponry, commonly that of guns or explosives. Weapons are often designed very loosely based on the weapon of which they are named after. They are often depicted as either having clothing and accessories referencing the weapon, or are equipped with the weapon and using it, or sometimes both. Some Weapons are named after iconic weapon manufacturers, rather than the specific weapons those manufacturers have created. However, they are still depicted with the manufacturer's very weapon that made them iconic. Gameplay Weapons focus on banishing the opponent's SIGNI when they are under a certain amount of Power. However, many Weapon's banishes require Down as a cost, rendering a single Weapon incapable of capitalizing off the opening. Fortunately, other Weapons also gain Power when another Weapon is present, allowing Weapons to create an offensive wall that punishes the opponent for using a weak SIGNI defense. In addition, Weapons gain a decent amount of support from the white SIGNI class War Spirit: Arm, often searching out Weapons. A line of Weapons were introduced with the reintroduction of Tama as a red LRIG, bringing Weapons the Cross&Heaven mechanic. These Cross-bearing Weapons function in pairs, often having stronger ability variants of their fellow SIGNI of the same class. List of Weapon SIGNI Level 1 *Armile, Small Gun (Life Burst) *Budo, Small Gun (Life Burst) *Derrin, Small Gun *Dragunov, Small Gun *Flathro Lance Corporal, Small Flame *Flathro Private E-1, Small Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Private E-2, Small Flame *Glock, Small Gun *Grenade, Small Gun (Life Burst, Cross) *Mikamune, Small Sword *Shield Missile, Shield Gun (Cross) *Smith, Small Gun *Timerbomb, Trap Gun (Life Burst) *Wanisen, Small Gun (Hanayo limited) Level 2 *Ayabon, Hand Grenade *Faival, Explosive Gun (Cross) *Flathro Corporal, Explosive Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Sergeant, Explosive Flame *Fuuba, Explosive Gun (Cross) *Gunsword, Explosive Gun (Life Burst, Cross) *M Iku, Explosive Gun (Hanayo limited) *Mine, Explosive Gun *MP5, Explosive Gun *Napolehou, Explosive Gun *Nineteen, Explosive Gun *Pencilrocket, Explosive Gun *Ranchan, Explosive Gun *Stun, Explosive Gun (Cross) *Uzi, Explosive Gun Level 3 *Araseb, Roaring Gun (Hanayo limited) *Amst, Roaring Gun (Life Burst) *Claymore, Trap Gun (Life Burst) *Dora, Roaring Left Gun (Tama limited, Cross) *Doslaf, Roaring Right Gun (Tama limited, Cross) *Drasto, Roaring Gun *Flathro Captain, Roaring Flame *Flathro Lieutenant, Roaring Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Second Lieutenant, Roaring Flame (Life Burst) *Kalaniko, Roaring Gun *Koch, Roaring Gun (Cross) *Launchergear, Roaring Gun *Lævateinn, Greatsword *Musketta, Roaring Gun (Cross) *Ordnance, Roaring Gun (Hanayo limited) *Plasbomb, Roaring Gun *Urban, Roaring Gun Level 4 *Akatsuki (Life Burst) *Avenger, Ballista (Life Burst) *Cannon, Ballista (Hanayo limited) *Firerage, Ballista (Tama limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Flathro Colonel, Crossbow Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Lieutenant General, Crossbow Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Major, Crossbow Flame *Goldgun, Ballista *Gunsnipe, Ballista (Hanayo limited, Life Burst) *Gustaft, Center Ballista (Tama limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Heckler, Ballista (Tama limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Hoiwas, Ballista (Tama limited) *Stinger, Ballista *Tommygun, Ballista *Torpedo, Ballista Level 5 *Flathro General, Attacking Crossbow Flame (Hanayo limited, Life Burst) List of Weapon Resona Level 2 *Kakuya, Red Explosive Perseverance Support Category:War Spirit: Weapon